Wakai no Shinigami
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: squeal to 'By Natural Causes',Kiyoshi discovers that he is a new type of mutant. Now he and a group of friends must find someone to answer their questions. Please R
1. OC APP

OC applications

**Okay, I'm thinking of doing a squeal to 'By Natural Causes'. So I was thinking of why not do an Oc thing. So if you want to be apart of it, just send in your ocs. By and by, Wakai no Shinigami lit means The Young Soul Reaper.  
**

Name:

Codename:

Age:

Sex:

Height:

Weight:

Hair: (color, length and style)

Eyes:

Clothes:

Power: (it can be like Poppy's, just give the zanpakuto's name and it's shikai and/or bankai)

Personality:

Strengths:

Weakness:

History:

Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything else you want to add:


	2. A new face

**Chapter one: A new face**

**Still accepting ocs. I hope you enjoy and please send those OCS.**

**Kiyoshi: Meaning Bright, clear, shining**

**Min-Ki: A combination of cleverness and energy**

Sunlight stream down from his window, waking him up. Kiyoshi open his right eye, but closed it since the light stung like hell. He rolled over in hopes to fall back to sleep but was awaken by Min-Ki, a very effeminate boy. Both boys are fifteen. Kiyoshi had blue-black hair and deep brown eyes. Min-Ki on the other hand bleaches his hair and put in colorful strips in. His big violet eyes were unnatural but he didn't care. Kiyoshi stood around 5'9 while Min-Ki stood 5'4.

"Wake up Kiyoshi," Min-Ki beamed. "Den mother will be displeased."

The den mother, Miss. Lace, an old bitter woman, who help raise orphans like Kiyoshi and Min-Ki. She was shivered, with white thin hair and many winkles.

"Fine, I'm up," he sits up, showing good muscles, since he visits the school gym weekly. Unlike Min-Ki who'd never visit, but he is very lanky.

"Good," he smiled. "Now get dress."

Kiyoshi realize that Min-Ki wore some girl's jeans, boot cut, he presumes. His top is a pink and gray polo shirt that is too big for him. Walking to his closet, only wearing his boxers, he puts on some Old Navy classic jeans and a form fitting white t-shirt with a white and tan hoodie with a zipper. Both boys walked downstairs only to be greeted by a grumpy Miss. Lace.

"You woke up late Kiyoshi," she sternly said. "I sent Min-Ki five minutes ago to wake you."

"I'm sorry Miss. Lace but I had that dream about that blond woman wearing some samurai clothes."

"Do you know her?" she asked. She didn't care but it was her curiosity took over again.

"No, I've never see her face only the back of her face. When I do see her face, she wears a mask."

"First off, how do you know it's a woman, why not a man?"

"I don't know, somehow I do."

She sighs. "Fine, I will no longer bother you with questions. Eat quickly; if you wait any longer, then you will be late. That means NOW!"

Both boys ran to the kitchen and ate some muffins and fled. Miss. Lace knew what Kiyoshi was talking about. Since her moving to Bayville, twenty years ago, of those said years, she has meet and befriend a man named Xavier. Five years ago, she met a girl that fitted Kiyoshi's. Her name was Poppy Jade Henrie. She is quite fearful that he would be like her. Picking up the phone, she dialed Charles' number.

A doorbell rang and she hung up. Walking to the door, she knew it was Charles Xavier. Upon opening the door, she saw the wheelchair bond man.

"Good morning, Charles," she greeted grimly.

"Good morning Alice," he greeted her. "May I come in?"

"You know the answer, so why asked."

"It is only right."

She showed him in and sat down.

"Is it about Kiyoshi is it?"

"Yes, he's dreams are about Poppy," she sighed as she rubs her temples. "I am fearful that he would be like her after she gains the mask."

"Not so Alice. He is only like her before she became a Vizard. I only know so little about either of their unique gifts. I haven't learn much when Poppy was with me. I'm fearful that he can't control his gifts and that I can't help him."

"Then contact Poppy, she would help."

"Unfortunately I don't know where Poppy is. All that I know is that she is somewhere in the East, Southeast to be exact."

"Send a team to look for her," Miss. Lace demanded.

"Poppy is very powerful and hides herself well. If I knew where she is then I would tell you in a heartbeat but for now we must wait until Kiyoshi's gifts surface. Perhaps that would draw out Poppy."

At Bayville's High School, Kiyoshi is taking Mr. Cook's government class. He was bored out of his wit. Lately he has been feeling weird. His hands feel like pins and needles. Other feelings like, he could tell a mutant from a non mutant apart just by looking at them. Min-Ki notices it but says nothing. Moreover, he never felt so hungry before. No matter how much he ate, nothing filled his stomach.

"Oi, Kiyoshi," Min-Ki greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing just," he stopped. "I've been feeling weird since I had those dreams about that mask samurai woman."

"Oh, so you are in love with your dream girl," Min-Ki teased.

"Enough Min-Ki, that's not it."

"What's wrong really?"

"I don't know."

From a distance, a woman watches them. She knew that Kiyoshi would be like Poppy. The boy next to him has his own unique powers. The woman doesn't care for the boy, Min-Ki, only Kiyoshi. He would not be as powerful as Poppy but still. A black lock was push behind her ear. Her name is Lady Shu Fang. She has been waiting for this day to arrive for a long time now. Another Shinigami. Only, this one is a male.

"This boy," Ren said. "Why is his so special?"

"He is special because his powers are so similar to Lady Poppy's."

"How so?"

"A new breed of mutants is popping up whose powers are like stem cells. That's what he is. He was only ten when Poppy first used her power here. Somehow he was close by but didn't see or hear anything."

"So if a telepath had reached him before Poppy then he would become one?"

"More or less. Their powers don't evolve like normal mutants. A normal mutant has his or hers own power, but a mutant like Kiyoshi's doesn't have one but the gene is there. If a mutant nearby uses their powers near one, like Kiyoshi, then the gene would make them into that type of mutant."

"That's why he's so special. Does Xavier know about this?"

"Yes, he does. It is a far cry from Amber and her stem cell mutation."

"Should we get him before....?"

"No, we have someone inside who will help."

All Ren did was to give his characteristic smile. Many call him the fox for a reason; he looked so fox-like with that smile.


	3. A new kind of life

**Chapter Two: A new kind of life**

**Still accepting ocs. I hope you enjoy and please send those OCS.** **Sid Eragon does not belong to me, he belongs to kiryuKENsel**

Kiyoshi walks home from school; Min-Ki was around telling him how great his day was. The Xavier kids walked past him. There was a huge 19 year old, most likely eight feet tall and was wearing some kind of goggles, gave Kiyoshi a throaty growl. One of the girls gave him a look and then looks at Kiyoshi with an apologetic look. She had a certain air about her that made him at ease.

When the group left, Min-Ki leans on his best friend.

"I think someone like a certain mutant," Min-Ki teased

"Stop teasing," Kiyoshi sighed. "And I'm not a mutant."

"I mean the girl, she's a Xavier's kid," Min-Ki smiled. "You thought I meant you. That's stupid."

Min-Ki almost laughed at the taller boy.

"Enough," he walks off.

"Oh, you want to have that 'dream' girl of yours. You know the one, with the mask," he grined ear to ear.

At a cafe not far from them, Lady Shu Fang and Ren looked at Kiyoshi with great interest. Ren's famous fox grin marked his face and Lady Shu Fang just looked over her book being less obvious then Ren.

"Dude, that man has been looking at you for some time now," Min-Ki told his friend.

Kiyoshi looked over towards the silver-haired man. Somehow this man gave him the creeps.

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea. Do you know him?"

Min-Ki gave Kiyoshi a looked that conform his answer. No. They walked the long way, when the feeling someone calling Kiyoshi's name. He kept looking around but saw no one. Min-Ki asked what the deal is but he gave no answer.

Homework was hard unto itself. Miss. Lace was not letting them do anything else until it's done. The same voice kept calling his demanded that he should listen to it. All he could do is to ignore it; if he let others know about the voice then they think he's crazy.

Kiyoshi was thinking of what happen over the course of the day. He woke up at three in the morning with a katana lying next to him. Its hilt was the color of aqua; the hand guard was in the shape four pointed star.

Min-Ki was reading some kind of manga, which one he didn't know. All that he did know is that Min-Ki finished his homework before he did. Min-Ki has always been the smart one, even when they were little. Min-Ki looked over the manga to see how Kiyoshi was doing, so far so good. He smiled. Being deep in his thoughts, he was not really reading the manga, only thinking about his own mutation. No one knew about it since it is hidden by a watch.

A knock snapped from his thought only to see the guest to be Xavier and an eight foot lizard boy. It is amazing how the lizard boy got here without causing a riot on the way. His scales were maroon and his eyes were most reptilian. To top it off was a pair of wings and a foot long tail. Min-Ki almost laughed but stopped.

"Min-Ki, nice to see again, wearing the watch that I gave you, I see," the wheelchair bound man greeted kindly.

"I like how you look," Min-Ki replied. "Hey lizard-brains."

The lizard boy took a while to realize that Min-Ki had made-fun of him. "Take that back...cat-boy!"

"Nice comeback from someone with such a small brain size."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Sid, settle down and Min-Ki please refrain from teasing Sid," Xavier order them but in a passive way.

"Cat-boy?" Kiyoshi asked his friend.

"Ano (Um) must've forgotten to tell you," Min-Ki turned off the holowatch and it relieved a boy with teal cat ears, tail and teeth. His eyes were golden but his hair turn teal as well. "This is my true form."

Kiyoshi first took notice Lizard boy's, Sid, attire. Motorcycle goggles still covers his eyes but without the holowatch, his appeared more the normal. Black Hurley hoody with matching baggy jeans. What didn't match were his steel tow brown boots. Did this guy not know that black and brown don't match, oh well? Seeing what happen before, it is wise not to piss him off. To his amazement he had hair, it was black and spike back. He was odd to say at least. Well, Min-Ki most likely more weird then this guy ever would be.

"I wish to speak to you Kiyoshi and your unique mutation," Xavier knew this is the best way to put it.

"Question," Min-Ki raised his hand.

"If it's about Sid then forget it, I brought him here just in case something bad happen," Xavier told him. 'I know it's not the best decision I've made as of yet.'

"What do you mean my unique mutation?"

"I mean is, there is only one other person who have this but unlike her, well…"

"Well what?" Kiyoshi asked impatiently.

"Your mutation is rather an off-shot of hers. In other words, your power is a copy."

"A copy, then how is it unique?" Min-Ki asked.

"Your mutant gene is not like any other mutant gene. Unlike other mutant's whose genes determine one's power, yours didn't have that. In fact, your gene copy from her gene. In a sense, it is like a copier."

"So, my mutation is a copy from somebody else's."

"Yes it is," Xavier sighed gently.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Poppy Jade Henrie, her location is undetermined."

"Undetermined?" Kiyoshi restated the last word.

"I couldn't pick where she is at the moment all I know she is in Southeast Asia."

"Did she learn how to control her power?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes she did, she is quite strong, strong enough to not go detected for five years."

"Five years!" he stood up.

After an hour of talking over his power and what to expect, from what Xavier have gathered, he must come to the Mansion to learn his gifts.

"I want to be train by this Poppy," he finally said.

Xavier looked surprise but at the same time he felt like he knew he was going to say that.

"Stay at the mansion, someone who knows some of the kido spells is there. She might teach you and when you go to look for Poppy you will know some."

Miss. Lace made both Kiyoshi and Min-Ki pack up and leave for the mansion that night. It was hard for all three, mostly on Miss. Lace. Walking outside, he heard that voice calling him, demanding that he should listen. Like he did all day, he just brushed it off.

When they got to the mansion, they were lead to their new rooms. Kiyoshi's room was a lot larger than his old room. A four post bed, made from a dark wood, with royal blue sheets and black comforter. He lay on his new bed after he put his clothes in the closet. He must find Poppy to train him and he must go on his own.

**TBC**


	4. Sophia has return

**Chapter three: Sophia has return.**

**Still accepting ocs.**

Min-Ki looked in the mirror, he was Korean, and knew it well. Unlike Kiyoshi, who is Japanese, but knew nothing about his own parents. Min-Ki only had a vague memory of his parents before their own deaths five years back. He was found by a mask woman that resembled the one in Kiyoshi's dream. He wonders if it's the same woman. Before he could say anything a blonde woman came to the picture and spoke with the mask woman. Thus he was sent here; to America to watch a boy name Kiyoshi.

He went outside to bask in the sun again.

"Hey Min-Ki," Kiyoshi greeted his longtime friend.

"Oi Kiyoshi!" Min-Ki greeted cheerfully. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much, thinking to going to the woods. I can't think with so much noise and… well the noise for the most part."

"We'll have fun!" Min-Ki cheerfully stated. He watches his best friend leaves to go and walk in the woods.

A very familiar noise aroused. It was between Sid and another much smaller and quite petite mutant named Rose. She stood no taller than 5'3 and weighs around 130 pounds. Rose has some nice curves but it wasn't much to look at. Her angled brunette hair was shoulder length which matches her brown eyes. To Min-Ki, they are more hazel then brown. Of course knowing Rose and her diamond hard skin, he rather not argued what color of her eyes.

Rose wore a black string tank top with tight dark blue jeans and red converse. Despite looking like the girl next door, she could stand on her own two feet. As of that moment one of them was being used to kick Sid in the groan. Being very lizard like, his manhood only comes out when he is turn on. Too bad for Rose, only time is when he is turn on is when he is watching Yuri Hentai or just hentai for that matter. But the kick does make him moan in pain since there since there was plenty of nerve endings down in that area. Plus Rose kicks hard.

Craig just watched with his cigarette just hanging from his mouth. He doesn't even bother to stop the fight between the 19 year-old Sid and 18 year-old Rose. He and Rose share the same birth month and year. He wonders if they share the same birthday as well.

Standing at 5'7, he towers over Min-Ki by three inches. His black hair was put in semi-spikes, which his eyes somehow matched his hair much more then Rose. He just sigh, he wasn't even going get into this fight.

"Hey Craig," Min-Ki greeted the leader of the trio.

"Hey cat-boy, where's your friend?"

"Oh he went on a walk in the woods, but I'm not worry for his safety."

"Why would you'll be worry about his safety?" Craig really didn't care about it.

"Just want to put that on the table," Min-Ki said cheerfully. Craig just gave him a look, sighed and looked at the fight.

It was about Sid watching porn in public again and Rose being bitchy as ever said he can't do that. Knowing it is better not to stop the fight; Craig just watched the two fought each other. Min-Ki sat down, like a cat, and watch as well. It was normal to see them fight like this on a daily bases. It can't be help; even Xavier couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile, on his walk, Kiyoshi made a stop in a clearing and sat on a stump. He needed to think over something. It is so quite out here and so unlike the mansion. He saw that girl who smiled at him again; he learned her name was Rose. He learned that her power is that her skin is diamond hard and can reflect almost anything known to mankind. She can soften her skin to a point but she likes to make her skin as hard as possible. She isn't his type anyway.

"Being a Shinigami, you have a very weak sense of detecting of other mutants," a female voice rang.

He turns around to see a wheat-blond woman with hazel eyes. She was rather beautiful but he knew this wasn't Poppy, or the mask woman that he had been wondering about.

"Poppy would've sense me by a mile away," she smiled.

"You know the mask wo-I mean Poppy," he looked up in surprise.

"Yes I do," she kept her smile. "Call me Sophia, or just Sof."

"What do you want from me?"

"I've sense you from five years ago when Poppy first release all of her reiastu againt Juggernut. Now that your power surface, I came to see for me if you've become a strong Shinigami that Poppy once was."

"What do you mean?"

Sophia got closer to him and hand him his katana. "Keep it well and learn its name."

"How did..."

"A friend from the inside got it for me. I will teach you a simple technique that would help you a lot. Xavier doesn't know this technique; Poppy learned it while being train by Hyun Jae."

He looked up to her, this woman, how did she know so much about his power? Perhaps she learned everything by watching Poppy train and now helping him.

"Would you teach me everything I need to know?"

"Poppy will finish your training; I only want to teach you this one thing."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. He looked at her as if she was crazy and he didn't know what she was doing.

Cracking one eye, "now you must follow my instructions and lead. You must find your center."

Closing both of her eyes and she took a deep a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep.

"Now focus all your energy on the palm of your hand," she open one of her eyes to see a small orb of blue energy on Kiyoshi's right hand. She was pleased with him. "Open your eyes."

When he did, he saw the orb. "What the-"

The orb went wild

"Keep focus on the orb and don't be scared."

Only when he calm down and focus, the orb became stable. He wonders how the orb got there.

"That is your reiastu," she smiled. "You can make it bigger or smaller at will. This would help big time, you do kido, shunpo and you can even enter your zanpakuto's world."

"Zan-paku-to?"

"Your katana, it is part of you and you are part of it. Learn its name."

Before he could say anything more, she gave him a list, 'learn these kido spells and you can do shunpo.'. Then he heard his name being called, it was Min-Ki. Looking where the voice was coming from, Kiyoshi didn't see Sophia leaving the area. When he turned around to see if Sophia was still there, she wasn't.

"There you are Kiyoshi," Min-Ki jumped on his friend's back. "I was wondering if you ever coming back."

"I was but something kept me here."

"What?"

He thought about it and decided not to say anything.

"I wanted to test a theory."

"And."

"I will tell you during training."

**TBC...**

**Still accpting OCS. So please send in as many ocs as possible.**


	5. The Phoenix

Chapter four: the phoenix

**Gothgirlraven13, does Raven have a love interest or not. Tell me how you like her so far as well.**

She looks at the new Japanese student through her own bedroom window, he was cute but not that cute. He's not her type anyway, perhaps he doesn't know that exist yet. She is just content with that. Walking to her vanity she looks in the mirror to see a pale skin, blue haired girl with dark brown eyes. Her hair just comes above her shoulders but it was long enough where she could put it up. Since her eyes are so dark, many people believe that they are black and not brown.

'You know, being content is what cowards would say, Queen' a watery voice told her.

'Phoenix,' she told her hollow. 'It's your fault that I keep losing control.'

'_It's not my fault, your just that weak_~,' it mocked her.

'Who are you anyway?'

'_I don't know what am I, I'm just me._'

She couldn't take it anymore; Xavier didn't know what to do. Maybe he is powerless to defeat this 'demon'. He spoke of another, Poppy she thinks, who had the same problem but overcame it. Raven lays her head down now the vanity's desk and begins to think it over.

When she was eleven about four years back, strange things begin to happen. Her hands felt strange and a scimitar with a sliver hilt and a circle hand guard appeared two days after her eleventh birthday. One day a woman appeared with golden haired appeared with ram's horns and a top of a ram-like skull attach to her head, Kin, was her name. All she taught her was how to control her reiastu (mostly), do kido and shunpo. She master shunpo but her own reiastu was still growing, thus her unable to control it. Kin spoked of a great Vizard that can teach her Bankai, her name was Poppy.

Raven's eyes popped open. Kin spoke of Poppy. Does this mean that she needed to find Poppy? When she think back on it, Kin left five days after her thirteenth birthday, saying that Poppy have to finish her training but she, Kin, would return with further instructions from Poppy.

A month and a half after turning thirteen, her father killed her mother and she became enraged and that's when her hollow appeared. Her straight B average dropped after the death of her mother. Kin appeared and helped her out with meditation, she said that Poppy can be the only one who can help. After two months after the killing, she went to a foster home but cause of her immense strength; she was place in thirteen other foster homes.

She ran away after two years of foster homes and since then she had been on the run. A few months back, Remy found her. Raven was protecting a stray dog she befriended. He got her in the X-men after pulling a few strings.

"Kin," she whispered out loud, "where are you?"

"Right over here," her voice rang like a bell. The 5'5 ¾ stood about a ¼ inch above her. The golden eye mutant smiled at her old student. "I'm glad I taught you how to reach Bankai. Poppy was a really good teacher and a friend."

"You reached Bankai?" she asked.

"No, I can't do Bankai or Shikai."

"But..."

Kin smiled, "I'm not a Vizard like you or a Shinigami like Kiyoshi."

"You know..."

"We have someone on the inside. I'm what Poppy would call an Arrancer. I'm a mutant but my powers reflect those of an Arrancer."

"What's an Arrancer?"

"You will learn all when you find Poppy," she walks up to Raven. "Kiyoshi is thinking of going to her, so follow him. But may I ask one thing from you."

Raven looked at her.

"Teach Kiyoshi, I know it sounds weird but you are the only one who can teach him. Xavier wants Poppy and not you. The reason why that was Poppy has more years with her own power. Unlike you, she has five years with Bankai and you only had two years with it."

"You taught me how to reach it Bankai," she looked down. Her inner hollow, who'd name herself Phoenix X asked something. "Phoenix X asked why we should go."

"It's odd that a hollow named itself, often they remain nameless. It's because Poppy will teach you how to control it."

"Phoenix X is not an 'it'."

Kin looked at the normally shy mutant. "I have a gift for you," hands her a book on poetry. "It's a gift from Poppy. She learned that you liked poetry. Be careful with your inner hollow. It…..she maybe friendly now but once you start to fight, she would turn into a blood thirsty monster that would destroy you."

Meanwhile, Lady Shu Fang and Ren were hearing what's going on from Kin.

"Sophia doesn't think that her hollow is really a hollow," Lady Shu Fang said. "It could be a demon."

"All hollows are demons don't ya know," Ren smiled even more.

"Still, Raven must learn to take control over this thing before it destroys her. We need Poppy and Jay for the whole thing," Lady Shu Fang stated.

"Why Jay?" Kin asked. "Her fighting skills are not that great."

"She can make a powerful enough shield to keep that high of reiastu from leaking," Lady Shu Fang stated. "We must leave now or else they will know that we are here."

'I wonder if she can do cero like Poppy and me,' Kin thought to herself.'

Raven breath in and out and raises her to knock on the door.

"Come in Raven," Xavier said softly.

Opening the door she saw the new kid, Kiyoshi sitting in a chair. She walked up with her hands together in the front and taking a seat next to the tall boy.

"Your powers are very similar," he started. "Yet, your power is more like Poppy's at the end of her stay her," he turned to Raven, "yours is like hers at the beginning of her stay," turning to Kiyoshi. "I don't know how you were train by, Raven but you out of all people can train him. Until we can contact Poppy, you must teach him everything you know."

"Yes sir," she whispered. She didn't know where to start. Kiyoshi didn't want to be train by this girl. Something wasn't right about her.

"Sir if I may," Kiyoshi said finally. "I meet a woman with wheat blond hair named Sophia."

Xavier's eyes went wide at the name.

"She taught me an exercise to help me with my powers and a list of kido spells."

"Raven can help you with kido," Xavier said. "She isn't best with it but I think when you two start I think both of you will improve a lot faster than on your own. I hope you two both enjoy your time here. And you may go."

"Thank you Professor," they said in unison and left.

'So Poppy already knows,' Xavier thought. 'Since Sophia is here and as well as Lady Shu Fang.'

**TBC**


	6. Dance, Yukibi

Chapter Five: Dance, Yukibi (snow fire)

**Chan is often use for girls use on friends, family and other familiar people.**

Raven finally got the courage to tell Kiyoshi to tell to mediate. What surprise her was how friendly he was to her. Well she doesn't mind being friends with him at all.

Kiyoshi was glad to have Raven around, kinda like an older sibling only there were only a few months divide their ages. He knew that he could overtake her, him being around 130 lbs and she being 115 lbs. But something told him that wasn't the case.

He found a nice place to mediate, his own room to be exacted. Placing his sword, or what Raven calls a zanpakuto, next to him. Somehow what he needs to know is in that thing. Raven said that his zanpakuto would give all the answers he needed.

Breathing in and out slowly like Raven had taught him. Soon, he felt light and something changed. He felt his butt getting wet from the ground and it felt very, very cold. When he opens his eyes, he saw it was snowing. Yet somehow when he touches a snowflake, it burns.

"Have you unplugged your ears now?" a woman asked.

Looking up, he saw a nine tail kitsune (fox) but she transform into a young beautiful woman with long white silken hair. Her pale skin didn't help her ghost like appearance. Her eyes were crimson and slighted, like an Asian. Her nine tails surrounds her like a cape.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yukibi," she introduce herself. "I am your zanpakuto's spirit Kiyoshi-chan."

"Yukibi," her name felt strange coming from him.

"Yuki means snow and bi means fire. Together it means Snow Fire."

"But..."

"You're amaze that I have a name, an odd one at that. But much like Raven's zanpakuto, Tsukiko or Moon Child, we have our own unique names."

"Moon Child," he almost laughed at such a cute name for something that needed to be deadly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Kiyoshi-chan."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled ever so greatly.

He snapped out his meditation. Xavier wanted him to come down to the Danger room. As he walked down to the said area, he saw Kurt fly. Literary fly out of a room.

"Man I kept forgetting about that," Kurt rubbed his head as he got up.

"About what?"

"Vaking up Ray of course," he motion to the broken door.

Raven walked out of the room wearing the same clothing from this morning, a black tank top that shows off her midriff with a black long-sleeve fishnet shirt over it, along with a pair of black skinny jeans. She was of course shoe less but she was holding her famous black combat boots.

"Don't you vear color but black?" Kurt asked. Wrong idea.

"Hadou number four-Byakurai (white lighting)," she chanted a weak hadou spell.

'Note to self, don't ask stupid things when Raven just woke up,' Kiyoshi thought.

Putting on her boots, she looked up to Kiyoshi. He realized that he was staring and deferred his eyes away from her. Not wanted to be her next target but not knowing that she won't do it. She is too shy and nice to do such thing. What happen was a fluke. Doing kido on Kurt, she didn't do it on purposed; her brain wasn't fully functioning until an hour after she wakes up. Ask anything and she might misinterpreted it or not hear it. Somehow she could do kido, up to four, since she can bypass the incantation with ease.

"Sorry, I need to go to the Danger room," he told her.

She garbed his arm, "I'll lead the way."

Even though her mind is still foggy, she could understand his plight. She remembers her first day and not knowing where the Danger room was. Now she can help out, somehow that filled her with such pride. But Kiyoshi will never know that.

It was something about him that draws her to him. Perhaps it was the similar powers that they shared. He did do some kido the early that day on the front lawn and she did helped him out in Shunpo. Only things that he needs to learn is Shikai. Something would take a while and may not happen right away.

They entered the Danger Room, with Kiyoshi already changed into his uniform. An all-black leather suit with a charcoal 'X' that comes across the front and the back. Logan was waiting and he didn't looked to happy.

"Good luck," she whispered. "You'll need it."

She rushed out of the room and up to the viewing room where the other X-men; even the toasty Kurt was there. He was still smoking from the kido spell. Learning his lesson, do not do anything stupid when Raven just woke up.

"Ready, Bright light," Logen referred to the meaning of Kiyoshi, which means 'Bright, Shining'.

"Sure thing, Logie," he smiled back. Min-Ki told him to call Logan that. What he didn't know is that Logan hates being called 'Logie'.

Logan ripped out his claws and charged at the teenager. Kiyoshi was forced to shunpo out of way and to draw his zanpakuto out of its sheath. He knew the time has come to show everyone his Shikai. Yukibi had explained that each zanpakuto is different in that each has his or hers unique attack.

"Dance, Yukibi," he release his own zanpakuto. The hilt color changed to a blue into an indigo and the hand guard became an oval. A tussle of a deeper hue of indigo was attached to the end of the hilt. The blade became more curved and a white cloth draped near the hand guard. The bottom of the three foot cloth was three red balls attached.

"Do you know how to use that thing Bright Light?" Logan asked with a smile.

He shunpo behind him and stabbed him from behind. Logan felt an intense cold and heat at the same time. Even though Kiyoshi took Yukibi out, only having her skewered through Logan two seconds, it felt like an eternity for Logan. Logan knew that he had both frostbite and third degree burns. His own healing abilities took a bit longer to take effect than normal. Logan looked and growled at Kiyoshi

"This is 100 percent zanpakuto this girl," he smiled at him while he points the tip towards Logan.

"Enough Kiyoshi," Xavier's voice rang over the intercom. "Welcome to the team."

Kiyoshi sheath his sword and Yukibi return to her sealed stated. As he walks out he notice Raven standing near the door as though she has been there for a while.

"Do you know a lot of swordplay?" she asked.

The short amount of time he has been here, he knew that Raven was very shy and doesn't talk much. If she is asking a question, should he fell grateful? Or special in some kind of way since Raven almost never socialize with anyone.

"Not really, the only thing I learn in martial arts was Aikido," he responded.

"I can teach you," she whispered. In her heart she wanted him to say yes. She wanted to be his friend.

"Sure," he told her. "Come and get me when you want to teach me."

He walked off waving his hand towards her. Deep down Raven felt overjoyed but that enjoyment didn't last.

_'Queen~,'_ Phoenix X butted in. _'He'll never befriend you. Not even Kin wanted to be friends with you.'_

"SHUT UP!" she yelled which earned her a few glances from some teammates who were passing by. "How many times do I have to tell you keep your mouth shut Phoenix?"

Some of the younger students just walked on by thinking that she has some issues.

_'Your father would kill any friend of yours~,'_jeered the demon.

"CRAM IT!"

**A/N Still accepting ocs and please R&R**


	7. The Quincy

Chapter Six: The Quincy

**Sorry it took me so long, it's been very chaotic for me as of late. Without further ado, here is Chapter six. Still accepting OCS**

Kiyoshi was lying on his bed, awake yet again. It has already been a week since coming here and yet he still hasn't gotten use to the place. He kept his eyes closed and hopes to fall asleep at any time. A few minutes later he heard the French doors that leads to his personal balcony opened. Grabbing Yukibi and getting ready for a fight. But when he looked around, he saw nothing.

Walking around, he saw a little business card. Picking up, he saw a red kiss with a slight smell of lotus. Turning it around, he saw what appears to be hand writing. Turning on a nearby lamp he saw what it said.

'_Meet me in the Red Room, XOXOXO Kim 'Quincy' ArcherP.S don't let anyone follow you._

This took him aback. The Red Room is an infamous club known for its male patrons and beautiful and very talent ladies. He wonders who this Kim fellow is. Getting dress in his blue jeans and black loose dress shirt, he shunpo off to the Red Room, he hopes that no one learns about this.

'Maybe this Kim is a lovely lady who saw me,' he thought. 'Oh dear Buddha I hope not.'

He got close enough to the club and yet far away enough so nobody would see him using his power. Here, in this town, the tension between humans and mutants is so thick that you can cut it with a dull butter knife. With that said, he would make sure that no one sees him using shunpo.

Taking a deep breath and he took his first few steps from his hiding stop. He wanted to make sure that if anyone sees him, they would think he was walking away from his car and wouldn't question anything. The bouncer gave him a strange look.

"A girl name Kim Archer has asked me to come," he stated in his brave voice. Okay it may have crack a little but not a whole lot.

"So your Kiyoshi, Miss. Archer is waiting for you."

A deep relief came over him as the bouncer lets him in.

"She's waiting for you at the bar, you won't miss her and she is wearing a white halter with blue cross on it with tight blue jeans."

"Thanks, I'll guess."

He walked up to the bar to see the woman the bouncer described to him. Her hair was mouse brown, the style was very up to date and her eyes were the deepest green he has ever seen in his life. Her makeup enhances her natural beauty.

She did a gesture towards him to come closer. The music was very loud, too loud. She smiled at him as he approached her with little courage. He didn't like the feel of this. When he got close enough, he could smell the locus perfume despite the overwhelming smell of smoke, cheap cologne, body odor and booze. Before he could do anything she quickly garbed his hand and hurry off.

"Don't worry Shinigami boy," she winked at him. She took him to a private room.

"Are you insane," Kiyoshi stuttered. "If Xa…."

"Xavier is an old prune if you asked me."

"You know Professor Xavier?"

"Yes, I was a student of his school for the gifted five years ago."

"That's the same time when Poppy left."

"Yes, my best friend. I left with her to fight along at her side. I couldn't just stay at the Institute while Poppy gets all the action. Besides in fiction, I'm supposed to be her rival."

She gave him an improperly wink.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Kimberly Elisabeth Archer, but you may call me Kim."

"No I know that," he steps forward. "Who are you?"

"I'm a mutant with the power to create arrows with the energy around me. Sounds kinda lame but I do have something that could rival Shunpo. It's called Hirenkyaku," she did the movement. "It is like that of Shunpo but harder to master."

She was before him not a second ago and now she is behind him. Her arms warp around his neck like that of a lover.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she teased him. She really does like him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't know. All I do know is this," she relaxed her arms just a bit. "To warn you about Raven's inner hollow, or demon as many refer it to. It named itself Phoenix X, which is rare for all Inner Hollows. But also, Poppy would help her to control this monster and to teach her how to use it to her advantage."

"So you're warning me about an inner demon of my teammate."

"Yes, we have lost another mutant like her," she put her arms around him like a mother would. "Since your powers mimic those of Poppy before she became a Vizard, you may have a chance of defeating Raven if the Inner Hollow takes over for good."

"There was another?" he asked. He had stop fighting for a while.

"His name was Goro but his own Inner Hollow took over his body. There was no way of Goro winning the fight. Thus his body became a killing machine and Poppy was force to kill him. So I want to leave with this little note. I want you to know, as a Shinigami you are at a disadvantage with Poppy and Raven but if her Inner Hollow ever wins her body, you must kill her."

She took a step back; letting Kiyoshi look at her. His face told her his emotions of fear and something else. But that something told her that he didn't want to kill her.

"I'm sorry but a life of eternal limbo is far worse than death."

"But I can't do it."

"Remember this," she smiled at him, "and keeps this close to your heart. You must have resolved of everything. 'Those who I protect will not die. When my enemy strikes, I will not get injured. And when I fight, I'll kill.'"

She hugged him close and left with those words lingering in his head. He left the front door and nod at the bouncer. Once he is sure that no one is looking he shunpo his way home. Lying down, he falls fast asleep. He dreamt of her, Poppy with her mask on, her back is towards him but her face is looking right at him. She told him something important. He couldn't make it out but he knows it is something important.

Being rudely awoken in the morning, six in the morning to be exact, by none other than Min-Ki is the worst thing that could ever happen and at the worst moment ever. He almost caught what Poppy was telling him.

"Dude what gives," he sighed in annoyance.

"Danger room," Min-Ki smile while being on top of his best friend.

The words that Kim told him last night ran through his head. He wonders if having resolve would really work.

'Yes it would,' Yukibi told him. 'She is correct in having resolve.'

The danger room was not a great as he had hope. Well, it was better than when he first came. His kido improved a great deal and knowing Aikido didn't hurt a bit. Raven was helping him in swordplay. She told him that she learned it from Kurt, who in turn learned his swordplay with Poppy. Deep down he wishes he could be trained by Poppy.

Since it is a Saturday, most kids went back to sleep after the danger or take a shower then go to bed. Either way, Kiyoshi was stuck with Min-Ki, Sid, Rose, Craig and the newest member of the group, Raven. The setting was normal enough. They were in the gardens, Craig was smoking and Rose was beating the crap out of Sid, again.

Amazedly enough, she was really doing some damage to Sid, even though his skin is rock hard, only her diamond hard skin was harder.

"Enough, Rose," Craig finally told her. "You will kill him. That would be ashamed if he dies."

"Yeah and I'll won't look up Yuri or porn again," Sid said in his own offense, which was the wrong thing to say.

Rose did a round kick to his head which made him fly a few yards to their left.

"Your pervert basted," Rose screamed. She took of her snickers and starts to hit him with them. "I hope you go to hell."

Craig did a heavy sigh and pulled Rose off of him.

"I told you to stop it," he gave a warning.

"He reminds me of Logy," Min-Ki said, "only not as badass and much cooler."

"I'm going to look for Poppy," Kiyoshi pops up.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"She is the only one who knows how to control this type of power. True, Professor could help us; Raven, but Poppy can help us even more."

"I'm coming with you," Min-Ki said cheerfully.

"Going where?" Craig asked.

"To look for Poppy Jade Henrie," he told him.

Craig smiled for once. This couldn't be a good thing.

"Then I'm coming, I'll keep hearing how strong of a fighter she is, I want to see it in person," Craig told him. "Though I'm not much of a fighter, my main weakness is short range attacks."

"I wonder if she's hot and single," Sid said out loud.

Only to get hit by a pair of shoes up side of his head, "I beat she doesn't swing towards bestiality!" Rose exclaim. "I'm coming to make sure this horny asshole keeps his pride tucked in."

Raven was surprised that everyone was going. She was debating if she should go or not.

'_You should go Queen~,_' the watery voice of Phoenix said.

"Oh shut up!" she told Phoenix. Everyone looked at her like she had something on her and it isn't a good thing. Or that she was insane. "I'll go; I might get some answers from this woman."

"Alright," Min-Ki cheered. "We can call ourselves the…"

"Not in a million years cat boy," Craig sighed.

Not far from them was Xavier and Ororo were listening.

"Are you sure?" Ororo finally asked him. "To let them go off like that."

"I can't help them anymore," he told her. "I know this because I know so little about Raven and Kiyoshi's own powers. I wish I can learn more but I can't due to the nature of Raven's powers."

Ororo knew it was better to let them go to find Poppy and learn everything from her.

**TBC**


	8. The flower stone

Chapter Seven: The flower stone

Poppy looked out of the open grand window. Watching as her dear friend, Kim, enter the building. Ren, the ever smiling sliver haired, man stood behind the pillar, watching his favorite mutant. She has been in the center of his fixation for the past five years now. He even had the honor of taking her virginity, which she now dreads. Now she is no longer seeing him. Poppy decided that they should see other people.

"Ren do you have something better to do?" she asked with little emotion.

"My, my, aren't we testy to day aren't ya?" he smiled.

"I've told you many time fox-face," she warned him. "Get a new fixation."

"But I like ya."

"Go away."

Ren walked off; knowing that the girl doesn't really liked him. He bumps into the young black hair youth that reminds everyone of Haji. He is the son of Hyun Jae and Xavier. Somehow Ren couldn't remember his name for some reason. The youth who is in his late twenties when Poppy and her friends first come here, that fact he hadn't aged since then or that he is refer to an youth is because of his mother. Like Ren, Hyun Jae's race is unknown, even to them. Somehow the name of their race was lost to history. This is due to their very extend life-spans.

"Eri," Poppy greeted her now lover. She walked up and hugged him. "Where have you been, I've miss you so much."

"I revived orders from Lady Shu Fang to do something."

"I see," she let go and walks over to a tube containing a young mutant.

"I see you haven't figure out how to help him."

"No, his inner hollow was too much," Poppy told him. "I just got word that Kim lied to Kiyoshi and said that he was died."

"I know her lying was a bit…extravagant but perhaps she wanted for him to take Raven with him."

"It has worked," Sophia walked in. "Good to see again Poppy-cat."

"They're on the move?"

"Yes, also Dai Korani is on the move," Sophia informed. "I'm afraid he is after Goro."

"Dai Korani, is he Raven's father?" Eri asked gently.

"I'm afraid so," Poppy replied. "He became a CEO of a company. This company does inhuman testing on mutants. I've been there to save several different mutants multiply times."

"He made himself into a mutant, to be exacted a telekinesis," Sophia focus her powers on him. "He is strong but you can beat him with Tsukihana by overwhelming him."

She looked at the once Shinigami turn Vizard. The looked on Poppy's face gave Sophia that she was in deep thought.

"I will not beat him but Raven will. But not yet, first I must teach her how to take control of this 'Phoenix X'. I know she desires ravage against her father but not now."

Poppy walked off with Eri and Sophia on toe. Eri had changed his name from Gin since Sophia kept jumping on him anytime someone said his name. He still kept the name Gin as a middle name. Eri chose the name out of the respect of his grandfather, whose middle name was Eri.

As they walked from the medical room to the throne room to meet up with the new Queen and Lady Shu Fang, Jay and Rosa joined them. Poppy needed to speak with the Queen about Goro, who was in a coma like state. Shu Fang would be on her side.

Before they enter into the throne room, Kim was leaning against the door, waiting for them. She was smiling, still wearing the outfit that she wore the night before with Kiyoshi. Yet her red lipstick was off and the perfume became muted a long time ago.

"How did you get here so fast?" Poppy asked her friend in a soft tone.

"A long range teleporter got me here Poppy-seed," she smiled.

"Which one," Poppy raised her eyebrow.

"Loki," she rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

"Figures," Poppy pushed her way into the throne room with a smile on her face.

Kim and Loki have been seeing each other for the past two years. It's weird how much time has changed them. The first time Kim and Loki met, they didn't like each other but overtime they have fallen in love each other.

"Your highness," Poppy greeted.

"Lady Poppy," the young Queen, Ming Yue, was surprise to see to her.

"I think you want to know something."

Over the ocean at the Xavier's School for the gifted, Kiyoshi finish packing his things and getting ready for the trip. A knock took his mind off of things very quickly.

"Come in."

It was Amber, whose head poke through the open door. Her brown eyes had that sad look and half of the time was filled with something. Like she knows something and she's not telling. The fact is, she knew where Poppy was. She found her three and a half years ago. Both fought each other for a long time, only when the fight was over, Poppy winning, did Amber learn the reason why she left.

"I want to give you something," she told him. It was a black outfit that looked worn.

When he picks up the shirt, it looked like Samurai would wear. There were two of the shirts, the black shirt was longer, white was the shorter.

"It is a Shihakushō," she told him. "It is what a Shinigami would were. Like you."

"I could tell you what each garment is called, but it is very confusing and I can't explain it well."

He remembered when she came back. Amber was missing for four years and now she had return a week earlier. Kiyoshi was very weary of her, something she knew and wasn't telling. Little did he know she had placed some information in the jet they were taking. It will take them to the tip of South Korea near the island where Poppy resides.

"I know you don't trust me, but believe me, I'm here to help."

"Then help Raven."

"I can't only Poppy can help."

**TBC**


	9. Tsukihana vs Tsukiko

Chapter eight: Tsukihana vs. Tsukiko

Dai Korani took his seat as CEO of the company he founded a few years back. At first he didn't like mutants but thanks to his daughter, Raven, he wants to how make them into a drone army. His ambitions are huge and most of all costly. Which he didn't care, all he wants to do is world domination.

One problem, an island nation is onto him. They have a powerful mutant named Poppy, which would be the best test subject in the world, next to Raven of course. Yet she is very hard to locate.

"Dai, aren't you afraid of what she could do to you?" one of the board members asked.

"Fear is for the weak mind you," he told them in a cold tone. "She would be a hard prize to be won for sure."

His smile was thin and cold. What he didn't know that Poppy can easily kill him. It is her resolve to kill that makes her deadly.

"What about Goro?" another chipped in.

"He be bait, besides some extreme mind warping might help," he kept his sadist smile on.

All his board members feared and hate him. True they hate mutants, but not as much as their hate towards him.

"Leave," he told them coldly. "I need to get back to my evil plotting."

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi and the others were getting into the jet that would take them to Poppy. Hopefully take them to Poppy. Amber ensured them that they would find her. She was happy that Raven would get help. After seeing Goro going insane after his inner hollow almost taking over. Amber wish Raven would be more like Poppy and make this Phoenix X submit to her.

"I wish you were coming," Kiyoshi told Amber.

"I can't," she answered. "I've been gone too long and I need to play catch up."

That was partly true; the other part is that she can't help them any further. She made sure that the jet would land on the far south of South Korea. That way they have less time traveling.

"Besides, Poppy told me to stay for a while. I need rest you know and going back to her means I have to train with her."

She gave a soft smile and saw them off. They didn't know why she was being so kind. Craig didn't understand. He had been under Poppy's lead for only a few days and she isn't like Logan at all. Perhaps Amber's ability to do kido. After all when she came back, she helped both Kiyoshi and Raven with their kido.

Flying took them a few hours, a few long hours. Only to land on the southern coast of South Korea. Sid was happy to get out in the fresh air. Rose was yelling at him since he looked up some porn sights.

_"But that's what the internet was created in the first place. For porn!" he told her._

Bad thing to say in a jet where there is no way he could hide. Rose yelled at him for a good three hours and gave him a good ass kicking at the end. Craig didn't even intervene, it's better to see another day then to get in the way of Rose. Raven just sat with Kiyoshi and Min-Ki was happy to go back to his homeland of South Korea.

"We're here!" Min-Ki cheered. "I can't believe it."

In a wooded area not far hid Poppy and Sophia.

"She has achieved Bankai but hasn't mastered it yet, her kido and shunpo are apt. A challenge for you Poppy-cat but a fight easily won," Sophia looked at Raven

"The boy," Poppy looked at Sophia without turning her head.

"Has achieved Shikai, Shunpo and kido, he isn't as strong as Raven."

"He needs to be stronger but I'm not worried about him as I do to Raven. She needs to be stronger in order to defeat her father."

"You are not going to take him down?"

"No, history would make it a pointless cruel battle. If Raven defeats him then it's a different story."

"May I ask…"

"Do you need to ask?" Poppy smiled at Sophia.

"Kim what do you think?" Sophia asked without looking at her friend.

"I think Raven should face Poppy. Zanpakuto vs. zanpakuto."

Poppy looked at the young Vizard, Raven.

"Divide and conquer," she told her friends. "I will test the strength of her zanpakuto."

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked Poppy. "You are much stronger then the poor thing. What happens if…"

"I know how to withhold most of my power. She'll be fine. After the test, before they reach the island, we will make her battle herself."

She smiled and shunpo and grabbing Raven before anyone could see. Since Raven was separated from the group. No one was fast enough to catch Poppy. Not even Kiyoshi and since he couldn't sense other mutants as well as Poppy or as Raven.

"Who are you?" Raven asked once she was release from Poppy's grasped. "You're Poppy!"

Nothing.

"Why did you take me away?"

"I want to test you, sort to speak."

"How?"

Poppy draws out her zanpakuto.

"Blossom Tsukihana," the blade disappears into little sliver petals that had a soft scent. "I want to know how strong your zanpakuto is."

"Come out and play Tsukiko!"

Her long sword becomes more curved and somehow it shimmed more than a normal sword.

"Moon child vs. Moon flower," Poppy smiled. "My zanpakuto's name and mine are floral while your own reflects that you are no more than a child."

"Moon fang," she release a bluish white beam but was stopped by the multitude of petals

"Your attack needs improvement."

'She stopped it like it was nothing. Most mutants I face can't even stop it.'

Raven release another bolt of energy but instead of using petals to stop it, Poppy used her hand to stop it.

"I've seen more powerful energy attacks then that," Poppy solemnly said. "You must improve your powers."

Poppy smiled.

Raven finally got close enough to Poppy to cause enough damage and then release the 'Moon Fang' on her. As the dust clear, Poppy was not there but behind her holding her sealed zanpakuto.

"Blossom Tsukihana," Poppy cuts Raven down.

Raven tries to get up but failed. Poppy looked at her future student. If she pushed Raven enough Phoenix X would take over. But since she didn't push hard enough for that to happen, Phoenix X didn't take over.

Raven finally got up with her blade held up but as she about to swing, Poppy stopped it with her index finger.

"I could easily kill you right now. The reason why is that you were afraid of being killed. Your own zanpakuto was screaming nothing but fear. Thus your attacks were weak. Keep this in mind," Jay ran up and started to heal the younger mutant. "Fear and you will die. If you have resolved then you will get stronger. Those who you protect will not die, when you are attack, you will not get killed. When you attack, you kill."

With that Poppy flash step

"You will get a hang of it," Jay smiled. After she finished healing her, Rosa flew her to the island. Raven never saw a bird-like mutant like Rosa before. She looked like the creature that Howl transformed to in the move 'Howl's Moving Castle'.

More importantly she saw what direction that Rosa flew. The rest of the group found her after much searching.

"Raven, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"We are going south," Raven told her.

**TBC**


	10. Hyun Jae

Chapter nine: Hyun Jae

Poppy lit some incense and started to pray. It has been almost five years since Hyun Jae past away. And five years since she replace Poppy's own right eye with hers; the sliver cloth that Hyun Jae made still covers the eye. It is not like Poppy is ashamed of the eye but she grew so use to the cloth she couldn't take it off.

After the death of Hyun Jae, it took Poppy five full months to get use to the idea of her not coming back. Now she has pick up some habits from her late teacher. Like being quite, observant in one's opponent's attacks and being reserved. Unlike before, Poppy was unrefined in her attacks and unable to focus hard enough.

"Eri, you need something," she spoke without moving or opening her visible eye.

Eri walked up to the shrine that was made for his late mother.

"How long should you wait before you help Raven out?"

"Tomorrow I should help," she sighed. "She needs rest before she fights her inner demon."

Eri was shock to hear that.

"Surprise, I thought so. In a sense an inner hollow is an inner demon. I defeated mine a long time ago. I'm amaze that Raven haven't fallen prey to hers yet."

"Maybe it's buying time."

"I doubt it; maybe it isn't strong enough to take over."

Eri took off since he was needed somewhere. After a while, Poppy was sure she was alone.

"Hyun Jae, what would you do in my shoes? It is more difficult then I first thought. Should I help her now or later? I failed with Goro because I waited too long. True, Raven's inner hollow isn't strong enough to take over or is it just buying it's time before it takes over?"

Silence, so much so, Poppy's ears begin to ring. She withholds tears from spilling from her eyes. What scared her the most is that she doesn't know how to handle this. True she did this once before but Hyun Jae was there to keep her safe. Now that she is gone, Poppy doesn't know what to do.

An hour later she left the shrine with a heavy heart. She often does this once in a while for the past five years. Poppy knew that she must face Raven and help her. That is when she got her answer. It was her resolved that needed to be unbreakable. The true reason why she failed Goro was that her resolve wasn't strong enough. She felt helpless without Hyun Jae's help and now he is in a tube.

"Sophia, where is the group now?" she asked her blonde friend when she pass her by in the hall.

"They haven't left the area yet. But I sense a few mutants coming towards them, powerful mutants."

"I think it's time to help them out but hold out for a bit. I don't want them to be dependent on us when it comes to fighting."

"Yes, I would gather Kim, Rosa and Jay."

Poppy put on her specialize Shihakushō, which is just a top has no sleeves or covering for the back, plus she doesn't wear a white hakama-himo, which are pants wear underneath the hakama. She went to the area where her friends were waitng.

"I didn't know that you had a black thong," Kim stated with much humor.

While they prepare for the fight ahead, Kiyoshi and his group were unaware of the impending danger they were about to be in. They were back at the jet getting ready to leave for the small island to the south.

Raven felt something was amiss but shook it off rather quickly. She didn't want her new friends to be worry; especially after the strange encounter with Poppy. Something about this whole thing didn't seem right to her. If she wasn't on edge already, she could have dismissed it more easily.

_'Ya know something isn't right Queenie~,'_ Phoenix X smiled gleefully.

"I don't want to hear it," she sternly said to the inner demon.

_'Why not~?'_

"Because I don't want to hear it," Raven raised her voice.

_'But ya do,'_she laughed. _'It isn't Poppy that is for sure.'_

"I know."

_'But I want to fight her again soon, she is very powerful.'_

"She was."

_'But she was holding back. She only used a quarter of her power.'_

"WHAT?"

"What's her problem?" Kiyoshi asked almost forgetting about the whole thing with Phoenix X.

"Inner hollow," Craig lit another cigarette. This whole Phoenix X thing wasn't new to him. He has seen this happen too many times that he lost count.

"An inner-what?" Kiyoshi responded.

"Phoenix X how the hell do you know she wasn't using her full power?"

"It's more or less an inner demon," Craig sighed. "What I remember from my time with Poppy…"

"What you knew Poppy?" Kiyoshi raised his voice towards the combustion mutant.

"I only knew her for a few days and what I learn from her friends were that she had conquer her inner demon and can use her power."

"The thing has its own power?" Kiyoshi inquired.

"What's up with you and questions? Yes they do have a few unique powers but I haven't seen them all only one and it's quite useful," Craig took a drag on his cigarette.

"Something's coming," Min-Ki stated.

"I smell it too," Sid responded.

Kiyoshi finally felt it along with Raven.

"It's a big group," Kiyoshi stated. "Five to seven and it's coming this way."

Both Kiyoshi and Raven pull out their zanpakutos, ready for a fight.

"Dance, Yukibi."

"Come out and play, Tsukiko."

A few unnerving seconds, which seems like forever, passed and still nothing. They knew something was coming and it wasn't Poppy or a welcoming party.

"Good to see you again daughter," Dai greeted.

**TBC**

**A/N Okay, please R&R and tell me you deepest inner thoughts. And if Kiyoshi should reach Bankai, second release.**

**For those who don't know what bankai, it is second release and it takes a long time to learn. It only took Poppy less than three months to learn her bankai.**

**To learn bankai is the force the avatar, or spirit, of a zanpakuto out of its realm. Unlike shikai is where one's enter into the zanpakuto's realm. Someone can't make up a name and give it to the zanpakuto. Okay for bankai, one must subjugate the zanpakuto's spirit. The general rule is that bankai is big. Any questions please ask me.**


	11. Raw breath of Danger

Chapter ten: Raw breath of Danger

Dai looked at his daughter, her eyes narrow. Raven didn't understand why her father had come. The others felt that something wasn't right. Kiyoshi draw out his zanpakuto, he knew that he might have to use it. Raven knew her father would harm them, how, she doesn't know yet.

"What's wrong sweet heart," he gave a wicked smile.

"I don't trust you at all."

Anger began to build up in her; Phoenix X started to taunt her about not being able to do the job at hand. She finally draws out her own zanpakuto and hold in a horizontal position.

"Come out and play Tsukiko," she said the release command.

"So that's what I've heard so much about," Dai chuckled. "I bet you can't even touch me with that toy of yours."

Her anger clouded her judgment and how to attack. If it was Poppy that had attack, she would use Flash Step and stab him from behind before he could react. Dai used his telekinetic powers to stop her from cutting him. Other mutants appeared and prevented them from helping Raven.

Craig got a water type mutant, this is not good. His distance combustion attacks might not work at all. Kiyoshi got plant type mutant while both Rose and Sid got a telepath telekinetic hybrid. Min-Ki got, well, something.

Raven tried everything and nothing worked. Her body begins to weaken at a rapid rate. Dai hadn't broken a sweat even after what Raven has done. Her own resolved to kill her own father and to protect her friends begin to wane. There is only one thing to do.

"Bankai!"

Smoke and dust surrounds Raven and Dai. Dai couldn't believe what he has heard.

"What the hell did you just say bankai?"

"Did I stutter," she sighed. "I said bankai."

When the dust and smoke clears he sees his daughter holding a kodachi. She was holding this sword with her right hand and a large mass of light blue energy shot out from her left shoulder. The energy looked like splayed group of twenty spikes; it was over ten feet in height and seven feet across.

"Tsukimaru," she said, quickly using shunpo and attacking her father's shield.

It failed, so it would seem. Dai wouldn't give up that easily even if she did activate Bankai. Unlike Poppy, Raven doesn't have the time to fully use her Bankai.

Meanwhile, Craig was having a hard time with his opponent. Even now it seems hopeless. Any attack on his part would be put out by the opponent. Now he really wished for back up. Till he got an idea, he started to make things combust around them. He decided to overwhelm the poor girl.

"What are you doing?" she whined.

Every time she puts out something, another thing started to burn closer to her. She didn't notice that Craig was getting closer to her. Using his elbow he dropped it on her back to the neck, knocking her out instantly. He didn't kill her but she would wake up with a massive headache.

Sid and Rose were having a harder time with their opponent. Nothing that they did worked. All that did work was Sid and Rose's hard skin. The mutant blocked or made them attack one another.

Sid opens his mouth towards Rose about to blast her with a fireball. Rose was unable to move thanks to their opponent. The distance between them and the intensity of the fireball would kill Rose. Even with her diamond hard skin, it would cook her. All Rose could do is looked at her dear friend/ punching bag with great fear.

"Ice Dance," a voice rang. A ring of ice encircles Sid and quickly made him into an ice figure.

The ice scatters leaving Sid feeling an intense heat. When the ice fell off of Sid, it didn't melt or disappear but it went up in steam.

"How dare you boy," the effeminate mutant scolds him. "I'm going to make you pay."

Before he could do anything Kiyoshi went behind him and stab him through the mid-section. Ice begins to form on the mutant, which burns and freezes him. It sword was only in him for a second but the ice grew causing pain that felt like several lifetimes. The effeminate mutant gave him a look.

"Look what you've done to my beautiful body," he cried. "Damn you to hell. If it was different then I would so date you but now."

His sobs got to thick that he could no longer form words. The ice now encased eighty percent of his body. Kiyoshi mentally broke the ice and sheathing his sword. There is something he wanted to try. The mutant stood up, still shaken from the whole ordeal.

"What happen to Andy?" he demanding.

"I didn't kill but she has pass out from fighting me," Kiyoshi inform the mutant.

The effeminate mutant geared up to attack despite being in great deal of pain.

"Hadō number 6 Byakurai," Kiyoshi used his pointer to direct the lighting attack.

It hit dead on but only quarter strength was used. Kiyoshi's own resolve waiver for a bit when he did it. If it didn't waiver then the mutant would have experiencing only half of the expected strength. The rest was block by his telekinetic barrier.

"Bakudō number 1 Sai."

With his resolve to keep the mutant at bay, it worked. The mutant couldn't escape even with his mental powers.

"Hadō number 6 Byakurai," he used the same Kidō spell again.

This time only seventy five percent got to the mutant. Only his barrier helped prevent the full force of the Kidō from hurting him. When the dust clears the mutant was knocked out cold like the plant type mutant named Andy. Now Kiyoshi tries to find Min-Ki but couldn't. Fear begins to engulf him.

"Min-Ki," he called out.

Nothing.

He felt a spike of pressure coming from Raven. This made Min-Ki and the guy he was 'fighting' to come out. It was a different kind of pressure. Unlike her normal pressure this felt evil and unnatural.

A mask begins to form; it looked like an eagle's skull.

_"Oh queen, you are too weak to fight him~,"_ a watery voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" Dai demanding, this thing didn't feel right.

_"Who am I?"_it laughed at him. _"I'm Phoenix X, you created me,__father__."_

Chills run down his spin. This wasn't right, on how this thing called him father. It wasn't his daughter at all. The only thing he cares for is getting Goro from Poppy and this is the only way.

When Dai tried to attack, Phoenix X counters with an even more powerful attack; her speed was harder to keep up with. Before her movements were predictable but now they were uneven and very unpredictable. But before Phoenix X could use the Bankai's main attack something warps around her kodachi. Poppy appeared.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

Poppy stabbed Raven's body with her fingers. Since Poppy has a higher spiritual pressure and more powerful then Raven, it didn't seem to surprise Craig.

"Give me two days and this girl would be more powerful then you," Poppy informed Dai before flash stepping away.

With that Dai left leaving his old team behind. Those who were awake took their fallen comrades and fled. Only one stayed behind. It was the boy that 'fought' Min-Ki.

"People, meet my new friend Dominic."

**TBC**


	12. Raven's past

Chapter Eleven: Raven's past

**Gothgirlraven13, tell me if Raven has a boyfriend or something. Tell me if you like her history. If anyone else wants their oc history told please give me a sign of sorts. You still can add another oc if you like.**

Thirteen year old Raven was getting ready to go home from school. Today was like any other day. Her beloved mother would wake her up every day at six and prepare her breakfast and lunch for the day. Strangely their relationship was best friend than mother and daughter. She could never really explain it.

Her mother was the only person whom she told about the sword. Her mother was surprise and scared but she didn't do anything. Not a single thing. Cause of her age, she didn't realize why her mother didn't take the sword at the moment. Her mother just told her not to mention it to her father.

Her father, Dai, was an alcoholic and proud of it. At nights, once a morning, drunk and would argue with her mother about money and how there is never enough food. Raven always know that today of all days, her father would be at the bar all day only to come home drunk.

Raven knew her father would not be home, thus her mother and her can have some fun before Dai comes home drunk and argue with her mother. Skipping her way from her school to her home, her life was hard yet at the same time it was carefree. Raven didn't know why there was a money problem or why there is so little food. All she knows is that her mother love and cherish her.

Today is her thirteenth birthday and her mother said she was going to do something special with her and Dai wouldn't know about or come along.

Without a second thought, she walked into the empty house. Strange, her mother would greet her every day when she comes home.

"Mum?" she cried.

Voices, angry voices, rise from her parents' bedroom and a smash from something that was made from glass. Raven crept close to her parents' door and slowly opens the door so that her father wouldn't notice. Her eyes went wide as she witnesses the fight first hand. Glass and a broken mirror lay on the floor.

"She's like you!" he blamed her. "She's a freak of nature. How could you bring this onto me?"

"Listen, you drunk basted," she screamed. "She is as much of you as me!"

"Oh I didn't bring her to the world bitch! You did, I bet you slept with another freak, whore."

"She's your child dammit!"

She turns around and her father garbs her and turns her around.

"Don't you turn my back on me woman!"

He slapped her hard and Raven heard a crack. Her mother fell onto the floor hard, breaking her wrist in the process.

"Why don't you use your power against me? Are you that weak?" he jeered.

"My powers are not fit to be use in such matter, besides I would not lower to your level."

"Damn bitch!"

He picked up something heavy hit her mother hard. Something snap, for a year her powers were slowly begins to emerge and her mother somehow conceal it from her father. Even though her powers were growing since she became eleven. But something did snap a watery voice chimed in.

_'Let me take over Queen and I'll get rid of him.'_

"Who are you?" she whispered it was barely audible.

_'I don't have a name but you can call me Phoenix X'_

"Why?"

_'Why not, just let me take over and I'll save your mother.'_

"Okay."

A boney mask begins to form on her face; her irises turn golden and were set in a sea of black. She moved at an incredible speed and strike down her father. The thing has some control over 'their' shared powers more so than Raven but when she accepted Phoenix X to help her, her powers emerged all at once. Dai was being crush under the great amount of pressure that was coming from her. Her mother on the other hand, was dealing with it a lot better than Dai.

"Damn it all Raven, what the hell."

_"I'm not Raven daddy,"_ a watery voice mocked him.

"Who the hell are you?"

_"Who am I, that's the dumbest thing I've heard. I'm your daughter,"_Phoenix X just smiled at Dai. It was inhuman and how she felt made chills run down his spine.

He stood up with all his might but before he could do anything Phoenix X threw him out the window.

Phoenix X laughs insanely but stopped when Raven starts to regain control.

_"Stop that, you need me,"_ the demon screamed. _"Stop it now!"_

"You did what you promise," Raven finally removed her mask and her eyes return back to dark brown. She walked up to her dying mother and kneels. "I'm sorry," she began to cry. "I failed you."

"You didn't," her mother's pout lips turned into a smile. Her lovely black hair splayed and her lovely smooth skin pales. Blood trickle down from the corner of her mouth. "You will be a powerful mutant I know that. But the road would be hard."

"You're coming with me," tears threaten to spill.

Her mother strokes her daughter's cheek. "No, I cannot. I feel cold and unable to move anymore."

"You can't die!" her voice was cracked. Someone had entered and hugged her.

It was a golden hair woman. She introduced herself as Kin. What she noticed about Kin wasn't her golden hair, or her golden eyes or her big bust, but the ram-like skull on the top of her head and the hole in the center of her chest.

"I'll teach you," Kin told her. "Come, before your father returns. But first gather some things okay," she smiled.

Getting some clothes and putting them in a bag, Raven was greeted downstairs by Kin. She quickly garbed Raven and flash step outside. She did this about ten times before stopping at an old farm house.

First Kin taught her how to meditate and to manage her immense power, not control it but mange it to a certain degree. Raven even learned how to use most of her powers after a month of hard work and meditation. Kin trained her in Kido only up to ninety. Kin train her to in many other weapons like bo staffs and swords.

During that same month, Kin was force to leave. She never explained why but it was very heart breaking. After a week of Kin left, Raven decides to leave the house. She flash step to the closest town that doesn't know her. After all, she didn't want the police to arrest and blame her on the death of her mother.

Raven had brought her sword with her and somehow hid it under her clothes. She didn't know how she did it but she did. After a month, people begin to notice that she was alone and didn't have anyone to take care of her.

After a while the Child Serves picked her up. Fourteen different foster homes under two years, thanks to her immense unused power, expect the last one. The man who was her new foster father tried to rape her but she was force to use kido on him. After that she fled to the closet town.

Walking around the town, she noticed a man was following her. She flash step to the outskirts of town and stayed there for the man found her and walked up to her. She didn't say anything; something about him gave her the creeps.

"Hello Chere, de name's Gambit," he smiled.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Is chere going give me her name?"

He was closer now and she felt endangered. She lifts her hand up and opens her palm towards him. Her other hand supports the other and she was geared up to use kido.

"Gambit," a man's voice rang. "Leave her alone."

A man with a visor with ruby lines over his eyes appeared with a group behind him. Gambit smiled and didn't do anything.

"I just want to talk to the chere," he smiled.

"Hadō number 31 Shakkahō," a red ball of energy hit Gambit straight on.

Raven was amazed that she could do it after two years of not using her powers. Gambit hit a tree hard when she did it. He too was amaze that she did something to him. It was strangely familiar somehow. Knowing that he is outnumbered but not outmatch he left. Gambit knew that he can win this battle but it wasn't a good idea. And he knew that he would be in a world of hurt afterwards. It is better to leave now and fight another day.

The man with the visor over his eyes walks over with a smile.

"The name is Scott, what's yours?"

"Raven, Raven Korani."

"Do you want to join the X-men and learn how to better control over you power?" Scott asked.

She thought about it, even though Kin taught her a lot of things. Like how to manage her powers and how to utilize them but she never taught her how to control them.

"I'll go," she said softly, "to learn how to control them."

Everyone was happy to get another mutant. Rose was the first to befriend her. But soon they learn that Raven had a deep secret.

About two weeks into her training, Phoenix X begins to surface again.

_'Queen, why do you ignore me,'_it whined_._

"Shut up Phoenix," she warned her.

_'Come on,'_ inner demon begins to pester her. _'Let me come out and play~.'_

"NO! I'm not going to let you come out," she screamed.

Everyone was startled about this whole thing. Raven was shy and never spoke a single word to anyone. Now she is yelling at the wall for some reason.

"Insane chick," Sid stated but that got him a kick to the head by Rose.

"She isn't insane you dumbass. She must have some issues."

This whole thing with Raven and Phoenix X 'talking' had raised some flags by a few teachers. Only when Professor Xavier decided to go inside Raven's mind, he told her via telepathy to come to his office.

"I'm worry about you Raven," he said.

"You are?"

"Yes, when you first came here, you were shy and very anti-social. But now you are talking with someone who isn't there."

"Oh no, she's in my mind."

"Who's she?"

"Phoenix X," Raven said softly. "She's mine inner demon."

This took Xavier by surprise. For the past few years he's been trying to reach Poppy to train a mutant whose powers was like hers once but now he has to find her to help this poor girl.

"What's wrong Professor?"

"It's nothing. But I have to ask you something.

She looks at him with eager eyes.

"Can you keep Phoenix X under control?"

"I can," she said. "She hasn't tried anything drastic yet."

"That's good, as long as you can keep her under control is fine. You may leave."

Raven left the room. She would keep her promise to Xavier to keep Phoenix X under control.

_'I coming closer you know. It doesn't matter, you will lose to me and I'll be queen,'_ Phoenix X laughs insanely.


	13. Poppy's orders, Amber's decision

Chapter Twelve: Poppy orders, Amber's decision

**Sorry for the long wait, short chapter grammer errors and possibly a few misspell words but enjoy. ... and Ember Ice, tell me if I did your ocs right and if there are any changes you like to have that includes the rest of you guys.**

Amber just received word from Poppy. They need help since Poppy has taken out Raven for training. Yet she knows she cannot go alone, she needs some extra help. And she knows who to go to. In reality there are two that Xavier can spare, Kyra Bronte, better known as Tempest and Alicia 'Ali' Grevvan, a.k.a Prowler. Knowing little about their past but that doesn't matter. What she does know is that they would prove useful in Poppy's cause.

"Ali," Amber walks up to the 5'6 mutant with the black with red tips hair. Honestly, it looks like it was cut with a knife. The girl was lying in a field for God knows why. "Would you like to come with me?"

Alicia looks up at the strange mutant. She thought about it and smiled.

"Would I enjoy this trip?" she asked.

"I think so. Besides you might meet the legendary Poppy Henrie and the nature there is better than this one," she made the trip even sweeter.

"I'll go!" she agreed.

"Come there is one more person I would like to take on this trip."

Alicia walks behind Amber, she didn't really like being around people, always preferring nature over company of others. They walk up to the mocha haired mutant known as Kyra. She wore her hair in a simple ponytail with clips crisscrossed on the sides of her head. Wearing her normal appeal of low-riders jeans and pink crop top, in sharp contrast to Alicia's baggy jeans and a loose forest green shirt with a black cloth tied around her right arm and around her neck was a shark-tooth necklace.

"Kyra is good to see you," Amber smiled. "How are you?

Kyra looked at Amber a bit odd but that is to be expected from Amber, or that's what Kyra had witness so far from her.

"You need something?" she asked with a raised tone, she really hates authority. She views Amber as one.

"I need your help with something along with Ali," she said in a monotone voice. "I know there are some sexy guys there who'll love to date an American lady such as you."

"Sexy?" Kyra raised her eyebrow.

"Yes indeed."

"Well if I have to deal with you and that tomboy," she smiled. "I'll say I'm in if I can flirt with a few guys."

Amber gave a small nod and Kyra rushes into her room to garb her purse, but before she leaves the mansion Amber stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall," she snapped. "I need more clothes if I'm to attract the guys."

Kitty came in running when she heard the word 'mall' along with Jean and a few other girls. Minus Alicia who'd went to her room to pack a few things, like her battle uniform and some clothes. Amber had to wait till Kyra got back; in the mean time she must contact Sophia. Surely she would be watching the training. Going to her room she brought out a thin black object that looks like a laser pointer of sorts.

"Sophia, what's the news from your end."

"Nothing new, just Raven is knocked out thanks to Poppy. She isn't awake yet but she soon will be."

"We don't have enough time; soon Dai would gain more forces and join..."

"Don't you think that Poppy hasn't heard? She is working as fast as she can with the poor girl. Two days isn't enough for Raven to produce a mask long enough to defeat Dai. That's if she subjugated that inner hollow."

"I thought it said that it was an inner demon?"

"That's what it says and what she claims it to be but since her powers are parallel to Poppy's we must refer it as such."

"I got two more mutants to help; they will provide a very useful tool in the battle."

"Train them Amber before any real or big battle begins. If they get caught in a major battle then they would not make it out, understood?" Sophia chided.

"Understood," Amber informed. "I'll do my best."

"Your better, by the way orders from Poppy, if you see Kiyoshi, begin Bankai."

"Understood."

"Good, over and out."

"Over and out."

Amber heard her door closed. This can't be good, she ran towards her door and open it to see Alicia running away.

"Bakudō number one; Sai!"

The binding spell prevents Alicia from moving anywhere.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that but it is the only spell that won't hurt or kill you. Now tell me how much did you hear?"

Sophia watch as Raven begins to stir. The drug has begun to wear off and Raven would feel a great deal of pain. But thanks to Jay, no wounds would hold her back or her using full force. Poppy was waiting near Raven holding a white mask, ready to tell the poor thing if she doesn't control this Phoenix X.

"Where am I?" she begins to get up. "Why do I hurt like hell?"

"I had to," Poppy informed her. "What I'm going to tell will affect your future; now tell me, do you want to get revenge?"


	14. Tables have Turned

Chapter Thirteen: Tables have Turn

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My muse for this story went into a coma but now it's back. Sorta.**

Ali walked around in the woods at night yet again. It wasn't about Raven being kidnapped by someone, though Kiyoshi believed it was Poppy. Well part of it but she had another nightmare about her father stabbing her mother when she was nine. To top it off, he tried to kill her. She still didn't know if her mother is alive or not. After a while of walking around aimlessly, Ali decided to go back to the group. Walking back she thought about a few jokes she could tell and maybe it would cheer everyone up.

Since her, Amber and Kyra just arrived a few minutes after a battle had happen. She began to play with her shark-tooth necklace. Part of her wanted was disappointed that she didn't get to fight. Yet she trusted Craig when he said the battle was quite bloody and very confusing. Hopefully she would get some action.

At the camp, Amber was keeping watch. She had to since she was only one who was willing to do so. She was on edged since she and Kyra and Ali had arrived a few hours back. Of course she was the one who made sure camp was set up and prevented Kiyoshi from running blindly into the unknown. It took several high-end Kidou spells to hold him down. All of the Kidou that Amber used failed which forced her to use Hakufuku on Kiyoshi. She explained to the rest that Hakufuku muddles the consciousness of a target making them black out.

'Poppy,' Amber thought. 'Why aren't you training this boy to learn Bankai?'

_Kiyoshi's inner world_

Kiyoshi looked around to see the place like he left it. There was Yukibi waiting for him with her nine tails waving in the air.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"Amber used Kidou on me," he responded.

"Part of it," Yukibi looked at him in a strange way. "But mostly I dragged you in here for a reason."

"Which is…?"

"Didn't you feel it while you were awake? The two strong pressures, one's is Raven's while the other belongs to Poppy."

'Poppy,' he thought.

"She is helping Raven to have control over Phoenix X."

"Why is she only training her and not me?"

"Raven is more of a danger than you are right now. If Phoenix X were to take over Raven, the earth will be soak by blood."

"I still don't understand why she didn't take me."

"There is a reason, there always is."

_Outside_

Sophia walked into the camp. She is here to train Kiyoshi on Bankai. Due to her power to sense other mutants' powers and know how to get it out, she was sent. Kim, Rosa and Jay stayed behind to help Poppy with Raven. Taking control of Phoenix X would take more people than a simple Bankai training.

"Sophia," Amber walked up to the older mutant. "Why are you here?"

"The boy needs work," was all that she said.

Walking up to the unconscious boy, she gave a strong kick to the ribs to wake him up. A few more did the job. The others didn't bother to stop. Rose looked in awe at this strange woman. Craig just looked on without saying a word. He was helped by Min-Ki and Dominic. Sid just looked in horror thinking that there's another who would kick him but at the same time quite arosing. Kyra thought this woman was strange but cool. This woman takes no shit in her mind. Ali just walked up to see Kiyoshi being kicked for the last time by Sophia.

"Wake up," Sophia smiled at him. "Good to see you again."

"Sophia," he coughed. His sore side was hurting and he was having tough time breathing.

"No time for any shit," Sophia got her game face on. "It's time to reach Bankai."

Kiyoshi's eyes widen. He was going to learn Bankai but not from Poppy.

"Break it to you," Sophia said. "Poppy has her hands tied with Vizard training."

Sophia dragged him to the far end of the camp. She only let him go when they were far enough. There was no need to destroy the supplies.

"Good thing you have your zanpakutō with you," she said.

She sat cross-legged across from him.

"Now, focus on your zanpakutō and try to pull out the spirit."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes and tried to focus. He quickly dodged a kick to the head by Sophia.

"You're not focusing. Sit cross-legged and either place you're zanpakutō on your lap or stick the tip in the ground."

Sid heard the last part and thought of something perverted. This earned him a kick to the back of the head by Rose. The kick was so hard he went flying seven feet in the air only to land near the tents.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" she screamed after she kicked him.

'I like this girl,' Sophia thought. 'She has some spunk in her and her powers are quite interesting too. Maybe when I'm done with him, I could help her out.'

She turned her focus on Kiyoshi.

"If you know how to meditate than this should be easy," she informed him.

Kiyoshi only nod and sit cross-legged. He placed the tip of his zanpakutō in the ground in front of him. Staying focus, he reached out to Yukibi and tried to get her out. This was a struggle but it was something that he had to do. Yukibi wasn't planning on budging but she was a test to see if Kiyoshi really wanted to learn Bankai. After a few minutes Kiyoshi finally force Yukibi to come out.

A woman with nine fox tails with an eerie beauty about her stood in front of Kiyoshi. She wore a beautiful light blue kimono with a white obi. Attach to the end of the obi's bow tails were red bells. The woman looked like a beautiful geisha.

"So this is your zanpkautō spirit," Sophia stood up. "I'm sure she would like to know why you drag her out."

"He could learn Bankai," Yukibi stated.

Sophia smiled and nodded.

"You know what to do," Sophia told her. "You have three days to complete Bankai."

"I can't learn that fast!"

But before Kiyoshi gave his reason Yukibi attacked with her hand covered in red ice. Kiyoshi had to dodge it.

"If you want to learn Bankai, you have to defeat me in three days," Yukibi told him.

'Shit,' he thought.

Ali feared for Kiyoshi and how he could get out of this mess. She didn't understand why he needed to defeat this beautiful woman to reach Bankai. She needed to step in and help Kiyoshi. Kneeling down she prepared to use shadows to hold her down. A hand placed itself on her right shoulder.

"If you help he won't be able to achieve Bankai," Sophia told her. "Listen shadow user, you must put your faith in him."

Sophia smiled at her. How did she know she could use shadows for combat? Maybe she has psyche powers or something. That sounds right to her. Ali backed off and believed that he could do this.

_With Raven and Poppy…._

Poppy was fighting Raven but the latter wasn't really there. Raven was of course in her own mind fighting Phoenix X. Raven's body was running on auto-pilot and was fighting back. This fight wasn't easy for both sides. Raven wasn't really winning and was taking a beating from Phoenix X.

"_Is this all you have Queen?"_the watery voice rang. _"I've should have done this sooner. It is so easy to take control over your body."_

'I can't lose, not yet," Raven thought. 'There must be a way to defeat Phoenix X. Poppy took defeated hers but how? How could I do something that is impossible and where is Tsukiko?'

Both were using Shikai but the zanpakutō spirit was nowhere to be seen. Raven must fight and win this battle but how. There is no turning back now. She remembered what Poppy told her. To not quit, don't back down no matter what and when she attack, aim to kill. But isn't Phoenix X is a part of her like Tsukiko. How could she kill a part of her? Is it even possible? Finally she heard Tsukiko's voice.

'No matter what happens to me or Phoenix X, we'll always be with you.'

That's when she got her idea. Phoenix X IS a part of her. Her powers belong to her and her alone. Raven has found her resolved and now determined to win. The only problem is how to contain Phoenix X. When Phoenix X was about to hit Raven with a fetal blow Raven decided to chain her up to a rock that was nearby.

"Your powers belong to me," Raven said in a shaky voice.

"_What did you say?"_

Raven took a deep breath and gather up her resolved and courage.

"You heard me," Raven said with a stronger voice. "Your powers belong to me and I demand that you hand them over."

"_Sorry Queenie but no go,"_Phoenix X smile evilly.

But Phoenix X realized that the chains were not letting up. In fact they were getting tighter by the minute.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to hand your powers to me."

Tsukiko finally appeared. She appeared as a child with black hair and in simple white clothing.

"You are defeated, Phoenix X," Tsukiko said. "Take defeat with pride, she has proven herself worthy."

Raven felt pride swell in her chest. She has done it and she could defeat her father with her new found powers.

"_Very well,"_Phoenix X said as Raven created a cage around her. _"But remember, I will escape one day and take over."_

"I won't let that happen," Raven told the albino version of her. "I will stay in control for good."

Outside

"Looks like Raven won," Kim told Poppy. They have switch out since Poppy needed some rest.

"So it will seem," Poppy said. 'But how will she stay in control is up to her.'

_Back with Kiyoshi_

Kiyoshi was having a hard time not dying but he didn't give up.

"How do you know he'll win?" Ali finished with her training and was all dirty.

"Do you remember when you first took your first step?" Sophia asked

Those around her shook their heads no.

"It is instinct that you know how and that is what he reminds me of. Out of instinct he will figure out how to win and achieve Bankai. Just have a little faith."

**TBC (maybe)**


	15. Cometh the Hour

Chapter Fourteen: Cometh the Hour

A day of hard training had made Raven very tired. Poppy was no easy teacher, she even made Logan's training look easy. In Poppy's mind a hard training would make a huge difference. Yet Raven hasn't realize how much stronger she has become. But during the one day Raven has increased her time having her mask on from five seconds to half an hour. It wasn't much but in order to defeat her father she would only need ten minutes. Of course Raven just might need the entire half hour to defeat her father if he has taken Poppy's word.

While Raven and Poppy are practicing, Kiyoshi has almost finished with his bankai training. He has yet to achieve bankai but he was very close to it. Now he was breathing very hard and was ready to call it a day. Yukibi was keeping him on his toes and she was very relentless. She only wanted him to be ready for anything which means being hard and unapologetic

_Back with Poppy and Raven._

"Moon Oblivion!" Raven was using her Bankai and had her mask on.

Poppy just simply shielded herself from the incoming attack with silvery blossoms. Eri and Ren had come to watch Raven practice with Poppy. Only once did Eri switch off with Poppy to give his lover a break. But now her break was over with and she must push Raven over the edge. Much like Kiyoshi, Raven was breathing very hard and she felt that her muscles screamed each time she moves.

'How can she have so much energy to spear,' she asked herself.

As Raven and Kiyoshi literally fight for their lives, the others were being trained either by Rosa, Amber or Jay. This was no easy task since they pushed each student to the edge.

_Sid and Rose_

Jay had chosen both Sid and Rose to train. None of their attacks worked on her. With her new and improved shield it made it impossible to get to her. She has combined her defensive powers with her only offensive move. The shield she has improved on is pyramid shape that disperse the consequent force of any attack as a concentrated explosion and would sent it back where it came from. Not to mention she was attacking them with bright red dart of energy. They must be able to defeat her by passing through her shield.

Sid and Rose attacks would often get them both get hit double with each attack. Neither of them was willing to call it quits. Rose lunge forwarded with her diamond form and struck Jay's shield only to be sent back with a large concentrated explosion. She felt that but she wasn't aware that Jay increased the offensive to triple the explosive power. Jay even condensed the explosion to be more damaging.

Now it was Sid's turn. Though both Sid and Rose never got along that doesn't mean they shared a bond of sorts. He ran up to Jay and gave it his all with a fiery of hits but the blast of energy had literally blown up in his face, making him fly before breaking a nearby tree. Both of them were at their rope's end. They must discover how they can defeat Jay.

"Come on, this is training," Jay tried to cheer them up. "You two need to get stronger."

_Ali and Craig_

Both Ali and Craig were fighting together against Rosa. Both of them were having a hard time keeping up with the flyer. None of their attacks ever land. Her movements were too fast and too agile to land a direct hit. Ali's shadow manipulation won't work since Rosa was far too high or had move too quickly for an attack to land. When Rosa does come close enough for either of them to land an attack she moves on a dime and they attack each other instead.

"Why can't you think up of something?" Ali asked with an eye twitch. At first she thought fighting by someone's side, mostly a smart one, would be a cake walk. Now she remembered why she doesn't like hanging out with people. She felt weak and having the urge to have walk in the woods to clear her mind. Besides she was losing focus and getting irate for waiting for an answer.

Craig was trying to calculate the weaknesses of Rosa. Even if he is able to figure it out, it might not help them in the longshot. Rosa, it seems, to be very adapted to her power, almost too well. She has been relying on speed and agility as well as making sure she is out of range of either of their attacks. It was almost like she knows the outer limits of both of their powers. Craig can only combust things that is near him while Ali can only manipulate shadows that are in a five foot radius around her.

'Wait,' Craig got it.

"Well?"

"I have an idea but I need you to do your thing once I tell you," Craig knew she could think creative uses of her powers.

_With_ _Dominic and Kyra _

"How the hell can we get her without dying?" Dominic was getting really piss. He was paired up with the worse person one can image.

Dominic was getting piss. The one person he is weak against is fighting him. It doesn't help when the person who is supposed to be your partner is a temperamental little bitch. And her power does help him at all.

Kyra was wondering the same thing. This block head doesn't know how to fight his way out of a wet paper bag. There were a few twisters and a hail storm in their area. But no that doesn't work on Amber since she has figure out which kido spell to protect herself. Now Dominic wished he was paired up with Craig. Hell even Sid would be better. And the more time he thought about it Kyra is scarier than an angry Rose which is saying something. Now strong gale winds whipped around them and it was hard move without getting hit with something.

"Hado number sixty-three, Raikoho," Amber cast a high level kido.

'What the hell is she thinking?' Kyra thought. 'That won't work.'

While the large yellow energy got whipped around the gale force winds neither one to of them notice that she was behind them.

"Bakudo number sixty three Sajo Sabaku," she said and an energy whip binds itself around Dominic's arms. "I guess you two lost."

Before Amber could do anything Kyra quickly points her index and her thumb as a gun and 'pulls the trigger' to produces lightning. Amber was thankful for being under Poppy for a few years.

"Bakudo number eight Seki," and a small round shield was erected just in time too. 'That attack was quite strong and Seki barely stood up against it.'

The lightning that Kyra produced from 'pulling the trigger' was stronger than Amber first thought. Of course it wasn't strong enough to use any higher bakudo than Seki.

The yellow energy ropes came off when Kyra brought Dominic away. Of course she channeled a gale force wind to move the juggernaut-type mutant away from Amber. With the help the gale force winds he was still heavy and it had cost her a lot of energy.

"How are we supposed to defeat that mutant?" Kyra was getting ticked mostly towards Dominic and his useless mutant powers. "And why the hell do we have to train with them?"

"I overheard from a man, Dai I think, is building an army and coming here to steal something of value."

"What?" a storm was brewing around them. Now Kyra was getting really tick. "How the hell do you know this?

"I was brought under his wing. He thought I could be a use to him until I met up with Min-Ki again. Speaking of which where did he go?"

"I don't care I just want to meet cute boys!"

_With Kiyoshi_

Kiyoshi yet again attack Yukibi. Yet again he must prove himself worthy attaining something from Yukibi. She knows something that she isn't telling him. But he won't back down until he reached bankai but it is still out of his reach for some reason or another. Now he started to doubt himself if he is even worthy for bankai. He isn't like Poppy who had an unyielding teacher and a huge energy reserves for such act. Nor is he like Raven who obtained bankai by unknown means.

Yukibi noticed that Kiyoshi doubted himself and used this as a good lesson. She put her palm over his face and pushed hard which made him fly and hit a rock wall hard.

"Don't doubt your skill or anything for that matter. Remember what Sophia told you."

Kiyoshi stood up weakly. Yukibi is right, he can't back down and he must go forward regardless of what's going to happen.

Sophia and Kim simply watched him practice. Once he achieves bankai, they would work with him. Meaning Kim would do the fighting while Sophia would tell her beforehand how to defeat it. This would give Kiyoshi a difficult time while fighting but it would help him in the long run since he would know his own bankai's weaknesses and how to cover them.

_With Poppy and Raven_

Poppy was taking a break while Eri was training Raven. Something wasn't right and she knew it though she doesn't express it. Ren knew something was up but didn't say anything just kept smiling.

"Poppy," Kin appeared behind her breathlessly and appeared to have a rough and very hard fight.

Poppy knew it wasn't good and she won't like it.

"Oh what happen?" Ren asked with a mock concern.

"It is Goro," Eri stopped when Kin said his name. All three knew it wasn't good.

Poppy gave a hard stare into space knowing that Goro is bad news. Her fists clenched at her sides. Raven looked in awe at how Poppy is acting. Most of the time she is aloof and at times cold and Raven can't tell what she was thinking at any moment. But now she knew something wasn't right but what. And who is this Goro.

"He has him," Kin finally gave what Poppy had feared the most.

Dai has Goro and it won't end well. But something is bothering her. Someone is behind this and it isn't Dai. Even with Goro's help, Dai can't conquer the planet. He still has to battle against Xavier and Magneto and their teams even the Brotherhood. One on one Goro may be able to defeat them but barely. But combined forces of all three teams and Goro would be done for less than ten minutes. No it doesn't add up.

"It doesn't make sense," was all that Poppy had said about the matter. "Raven, rest for five minutes but after that we must train harder."

'How could we train harder and why?'

"I should tell the others," Kin was about to take her leave.

"Why tell the others?" Ren asked. "Let it be a surprise."

Kin gave him a strange look before going off to tell the Sophia and the others about the news about Goro. Something told her that Ren had something to do with this whole Goro mess but she couldn't put her finger on it. Poppy knew about Ren and what he is up too but she makes no action. She knew there was no need for it. Kin was of course was happy that Min-Ki agreed to stay and protect Queen Ming Yue and Lady Shu Fang.

_With Kiyoshi_

"BANKAI!" Kiyoshi finally achieved bankai.

It took him less time obtain bankai than either Poppy or Raven combined. By the time Poppy got her powers to the time she achieved bankai was seven months. It took Raven nearly three years to do so but that was after she received bankai training. It only took Kiyoshi four months, three months sooner than Poppy. Both Sophia and Amber were surprised at this fact. Without any training from a teacher like that of Hyun Jae or even Poppy and he only receive bankai training a day earlier.

"So that's how fast his growth is," Sophia was getting ready for the information. "This would be interesting.

"I must say his bankai is impressive," Kim added. "I would love to test it."

**TBC**

**A/N Okay people I'm sorry for the long, long wait. But I do have bad news, I'm thinking of ending this within the next three to four chapters. I might continue but I might not. So please R&R and leave a comment.**


End file.
